Caminos
by KassfromVenus
Summary: Ella, una chica rebelde y problemática; El, un chico acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere... Ambos en el internado con mas prestigio en todo Japón ¿Como sera su relación?  Entra YA y velo por ti mismo
1. Prologo

-Prologo-

oooo

**Ella, hija de un importante empresario**

_oooo_

_- ¿¡Qué me estas diciendo!_

_-Lo que escuchaste, estoy harto de tus estupideces _

_- ¡No puedes obligarme a ir! _

_- claro que puedo ¡iras a ese internado y es mi ultima palabra! _

_oooo_

**El, hijo de el dueño de la compañía mas importante de Japón **

_oooo_

_-Deja de pensar idioteces, estudiaras administración de empresas y te encargaras de lo que te corresponde en estas. _

_-Si padre_

_oooo_

**Ella, una joven incomprendida con un carácter rebelde **

_oooo_

_-Te estoy esperando afuera… ¿segura que no te verán? _

_- créeme no lo harán, voy para allá _

_-Llego la hora de la diversión _

_oooo_

**El, un chico egocéntrico y acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere **

_oooo_

_-ya te lo dije, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero _

_-teme, no todo se consigue con dinero…_

_oooo_

**Sin imaginarse que el encontrarse iba a cambiar el rumbo que llevaba su vida…**

_oooo_

_-Fíjate por donde caminas _

_- El que debería fijarse por donde camina eres tu imbécil _

_- ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!_

_- Aparte de ciego, sordo_

_- ¡No sabes con quien estas hablando! _

_- Tienes razón, no se ni me interesa _

_oooo_

_-Así que eres la nueva _

_- que observador _

_- solo quiero que sepas que en esta escuela se hace lo que yo digo, si no lo cumples créeme que te ira muy mal Haruno_

_- yo no le temo a nada, ni a nadie, mucho menos a ti Uchiha_

_oooo_

_-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?_

_- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá… _

_oooo_

**Algunas situaciones desencadenaran el peligro… **

_oooo_

_-Te tengo la solución para que olvides eso que te esta atormentando _

_-¿ a que te refieres?_

_- con solo una de estas sentirás como tus problemas se hacen humo _

_- yo no se…_

_oooo_

**Ambos irán acercándose sin notarlo…**

_oooo_

_-Sabes, detesto a las personas como tú que creen que el dinero lo es todo en la vida,¡ tratas a la gente como si fuera basura cuando la única basura que veo eres tu! _

_- ¿a si? ¡veamos como besa esta basura! _

_-¿donde esta sakura? _

_- no lo se, nadie la ha visto desde ayer en el club _

_- ¿no llego a dormir? _

_- No y ya estoy preocupada _

_oooo_

**El entenderá que en la vida hay cosas mas importantes **

_oooo_

_-Nadie puede ayudarme ¡Entiéndelo Sasuke! _

_- No pienso dejar que te sigas haciendo daño a ti misma _

_- ¿Por qué te interesa lo que llegue a pasarme? _

_-¡porque tu me importas!_

_oooo_

**Los dos vivirán distintas experiencias que definirán su camino**

**¿Terminaran juntos a pesar de las circunstancias? **

**¿Sakura llenara el vacío que tiene dentro? **

**¿Dejara que la oscuridad la lleve a su propio abismo? **

**¿Sasuke aceptara ese sentimiento que tanto se empeño en negar? **

**¿Actuara antes que sea demasiado tarde? **

**Descúbrelo en esta nueva historia llena de drama, romances, drogas, dinero, atracción, prejuicios, risas y mucho mas… **

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Bien gente, esta idea surgió de repente y con muchas faltas ortográficas lo se jaja quisiera saber si les gustaría que se desarrollara la idea

**Para adquirir el primer capitulo favor de dejar su solicitud dando clic en el botón de abajo **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Adiós NY!

_Disclaimer: el mismo pedo que ponen en todos los fics ^^ (que por cierto a las 4 de la mañana es difícil de recordar)_

_Bueno aquí una única aclaración: algunas escenas estan en Sakura´s Pov y otras con Ruki´s Pov (osea del narrador). Fin de las aclaraciones comencemos a leer…_

-oooooooo-

_-Te estoy esperando afuera… ¿segura que no te verán? _

_- créeme no lo harán, voy para allá _

_-Llego la hora de la diversión _

-oooooooo-

Me encontraba bailando en un Pub, ya había tomado una muy grande cantidad de alcohol y estaba bastante ebria, por mi el mundo se podía acabar estando ahí, así es como me sentía libre. Estaba en el medio de un gran bulto de personas que bailaban olvidando completamente el espacio personal. Sentía como el chico con el que bailaba pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo recorriéndolo mientras me restregaba contra el, sin embargo no me importaba ni siquiera el haberlo conocido esa misma noche.

Tenía a mi amiga Sarah, una chica pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la cintura recogido en dos coletas altas con unas pocas mechas negras, piel clara y ojos miel ,a mi lado en mis mismas condiciones, bailando con un chico desconocido al igual que lo hacia yo. Vinimos junto con Charlie, un amigo que probablemente ya se retiro con una de sus conquistas como hace siempre. Es usual para nosotros venir juntos cada semana, ellos son mis mejores amigos y las únicas personas en las que en realidad confío. Nos conocemos desde el primer año de secundaria y la razón por la que nos llevamos bien es que los 3 somos algo así como las ovejas negras de la familia y nos comprendemos.

Los padres de Sarah ni siquiera notan cuando ella no esta y no le toman importancia a que lugares a los que frecuenta , lo que ella toma como una ventaja, pero yo se que en el fondo le duele. Charlie vive en una constante guerra con sus padres ya que no aceptan su manera de ser. Y en mi caso es casi lo mismo, mi padre siempre esta de viaje y cuando no lo esta solo nos peleamos, la mayoría de las veces tiene que ver con mis salidas nocturnas y pequeños escándalos. Además que el tener una madrastra no me ayuda en nada, ya que ella es como la típica de los cuentos, de esas que solo te ven como un estorbo y viven para joderte. Y como si se tratara de un cuento también tengo una hermanastra que no le envidia nada a la de Cenicienta. Pero aquí hay una ligera diferencia, yo no soy cenicienta y yo no me dejo de nadie.

Volviendo con mis amigos, la manera en la que nos conocimos fue algo extraña. Estaba en la cafetería sirviendo mi almuerzo en una bandeja, cuando veo que solo queda un postre y estiro mi mano hacia el, pero algo se interpone; la mano de una chica pelirroja y la mía chocaron, nos miramos retadoramente y ninguna cedió. De pronto alguien tomo el postre y ambas lo miramos con reclamo, era un chico de piel bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro. Nos pusimos a discutir y al final el flan termino en el suelo, nos mandamos miradas cómplices y comenzamos a reír, hacia mucho que no me reía con otra persona. Desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables

Así es como formamos este trío, con la infantil y un poco agresiva Sarah Adams, el coqueto sabelotodo Charlie Osbourne y yo la fiestera amante de romper las reglas Sakura Haruno.

Seguimos bailando, yo estaba ya hasta el tope, el chico con el que estaba y yo poco a poco nos escabullimos entre la gente y perdimos de vista a mi amiga. Yo sabía perfectamente donde iba a terminar todo esto...

En un hotel…

-oooooooo-

Desperté, me dolía horrorosamente la cabeza, como odiaba la resaca. Me encontraba en la habitación de un Motel, estaba denuda ya mi lado se encontraba el tipo con el que baile anoche. Su brazo se encontraba alrededor de mi cintura, así que lo aparte y me senté en la cama.

De nuevo estaba ahí, ese vacío que siempre volvía a aparecer, no lograba entender la opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que se pasaba el efecto del alcohol, o después de una apasionada noche. Le reste importancia y comencé a vestirme, vi la hora, eran las 8 de la mañana, apenas podría librarme de la reprimenda que me esperaba por parte de mi madrastra.

Note como el chico comenzaba a despertar y lo miré indiferentemente.

-¿vinimos en mi coche?- le pregunté cortante.

- Si, esta estacionado enfrente- contestó tallándose los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra señalaba las llaves en la mesa de noche.

- Me voy, coge un taxi- dije tomando las llaves y saliendo del cuarto, a lo que el solo me lanzo una mirada ofendida.

Llegue a mi carro y lo puse en marcha. Contemplaba a la gente pasar por las calles mientras conducía mi mercedes negro ultimo modelo. Aparque el coche cuando llegue y entre a la gran mansión.

Al parecer estaban dormidos ya que nadie se interpuso en el camino hacia mi habitación. Me bañe y cambie, eso siempre ayudaba a relajarme.

Baje a desayunar y ahí estaba el ama de llaves, una anciana bastante simpática.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura- dijo la anciana sonriéndole- estoy a punto de servir el desayuno, la señora y la joven Sandy ya están en la mesa

Ante esto le respondí el saludo e hice una mueca al escuchar lo último.

Ingrese al comedor y tome mi asiento.

-buenos días- dije con monotonía al sentarme.

- Buenos días Sakura- respondió la culebra de mi madrastra cuyo nombre era Rosemary, era una mujer alta, rubia, de piel clara y ojos verde oscuro. A su lado estaba su hija, ella era de mi edad, también era rubia y sus ojos eran azules. La culebra menor, como suelo decirle, también respondió a mi saludo con una mirada maliciosa.

En breve la servidumbre comenzó a servir el desayuno y Sandy habló.

-y dinos Sakura, ¿te divertiste anoche en tu salida?- dijo con inocencia fingida la arpía que tengo por hermanastra.

- no es de tu incumbencia- le respondí cortante y comenzando a degustar del desayuno, hoy no estaba de humor para aguantarla.

- Hey calma, tu hermana solo te hizo una pregunta, no es para que le respondas así- hablo Rosemary en un tono de indignación.

- En primera tu hija no es mi hermana y en segunda que se guarde sus preguntas hipócritas para alguien que se las vaya a responder- respondí con clara molestia. De ahí siguió un tenso silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban los cubiertos.

- Mira que curioso Sakura, hace una hora fui a tu habitación y nadie respondió, ¿será acaso que no llegaste a dormir? Porque sí fue así créeme que a Kenta no le va a gustar nada enterarse - dijo con esa voz que tanto detesto mi madrastra.

- Mira que curioso, algunas personas duermen a esa hora y no tienen ganas de ver tu desabrida cara tan temprano- contesto molesta levantándose de la mesa y yéndose dejando a Rosemary furiosa y ofendida.

Como las detestaba, desde que mi padre se caso con la bruja de Rosemary cuando tenía 10 años mi vida en casa es una porquería. Y no hablemos de Sandy, esa estúpida se hace la santita cuando esta frente a papa, para así siempre hacerme quedar a mi como la mala. Pero yo se que en realidad es una mosquita muerta que esconde sus salidas nocturnas detrás de su carita de ángel.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me puse a escuchar música tirada en mi cama. Este iba a ser un día muy aburrido "domingo" el día para estar con tu familia, creo que eso no se aplica cuando no tienes familia. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco me quede dormida.

-oooooooo-

Ya era lunes y como siempre me levante tarde, después de todo estaba de vacaciones. Baje y no había nadie en el comedor, solo estaba el periódico colocado en la esquina de la mesa.

Me acerque y hubo algo que llamo mi atención, la sección de sociales estaba apartada del resto, así que la tome. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en la primera plana.

"_¡Heredera de empresas se divierte en salidas nocturnas!"_ articulo acompañado con una enorme fotografía mía bailando con un chico, se notaba que estaba borracha. Seguro que Rosemary ya lo habría leído así que… [comenzó a sonar la música del exorcista]

- Ya se entero- complete mientras sacaba mi celular. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y contesté.

- hola papá, y ese milagro que te acuerdas de llamarme– dije en tono despreocupado.

- Sakura no estoy para tus juegos, me acaban de informar que estas en la portada de sociales y no de la forma en que deberías- me contestó con mucha seriedad.

- así que ya te informo la vib… digo tu mujer, y bien ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿otro castigo por un mes? ¿me quitaras el coche otros 3 meses? O dime ¿Qué harás?- dije retadoramente.

- de eso ya hablaremos cuando vuelva , en unos días estaré de regreso en New York y cuando vuelva vamos a hablar de las consecuencias de tus actos- acto seguido colgó.

Ni me saludo, ni pregunto como estaba, ni a despedirse se digno. No se porque me quejo si siempre desde que llegamos a Estados Unidos ha sido así.

Necesitaba conversar con alguien y sacar mi frustración, me puse unos jeans oscuros, una blusa negra de tirantes y salí con las llaves del auto en mano.

-oooooooo-

-Así que se entero de nuestra pequeña escapada del sábado- dijo mi amiga pelirroja mirándome desde el sillón. – vi la portada esta mañana, por suerte a mis padres les vale leer el periódico, mira que no salimos mal en la foto - completo mostrándome la imagen donde aparecíamos bailando.

- pues no creo que a mi padre le parezca que salimos "bien" , el odia los escándalos, por eso hago tantos - le respondí mientras me tiraba en su cama sonriente.

- Entonces ni le tomes importancia, y dime ¿Cómo se entero? Se supone que no estaba en la ciudad- me preguntó

- La bruja se lo dijo puedes estar segura- le contesté frunciendo el entrecejo y borrando mi sonrisa.

- te conozco y se que no lo dejaras así ¿Qué planeas hacer? - dijo maliciosamente Sarah.

- solo le enseñare a "Rosemi" a no meterse donde no la llaman, y tu me vas a ayudar- dije para luego intercambiar miradas cómplices.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y justo como si el destino así lo quisiese Rosemary estaba organizando una pequeña reunión con sus "amigas de sociedad", lo cual nos lleva a la oportunidad perfecta de desquitarme con mi amada madrastra.

Iba a ser hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde, lo cual me dejaba suficiente tiempo para planear junto con Sarah lo que ibamos a hacer.

-oooooo-

Asome mi vista desde lo alto de la escalera, faltaban solo unos minutos para que empezaran a llegar las invitadas. Las víboras seguramente estaban aún arreglándose. Rosemary me había dicho que no me apareciera por la reunión y menos después de mi escandalosa aparición en el periódico y blablabla, con eso solo me dieron mas ganas de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Sarah ya debía estar en la cocina, tome el radio por donde nos comunicábamos.

-tom a Jerry ¿me escuchas?- le hablé

- te escucho ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el ratón?- me contestó con tono aniñado.

- porque fue tu idea la de usar radios- le dije- en fin no importa, ¿ya entraste?

- si estoy cerca del objetivo- habló Sarah- ¡mierda! – susurró

- ¿que paso?- dije algo alarmada.

- tu ama de llaves entró y no puedo acercarme- seguía susurrando

- yo me encargo de sacarla, espera ahí- le respondí para después bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Llegue y ahí estaba Chelsea, la saque con la escusa de que la llamaba Sandy y le hice señas a Sarah para que pusiera lo que debía en la comida.

Salí de ahí y supervise que nadie entrara a la cocina

-Jerry a Tom, fase uno completa- escuche por el otro lado de la radio.

- aquí Tom, ahora encárgate de lo del agua después que ingresen, solo habrá que esperar- dije

- como digas- respondió con una pequeña risa malévola.

Vi como las invitadas comenzaban a entrar y me aproxime a un balde de contenido desconocido mientras una sonrisa torcida surcaba mi rostro.

-oooooooo-

Por la entrada de la mansión ingresaron 3 mujeres vestidas con pura ropa y zapatos de marca. Con su mirada inspeccionaban cada rincón de la casa.

Una de las sirvientas las condujo a una lujosa sala y les pidió que aguardaran a la señora un momento a lo que estas solo asintieron sin siquiera agradecerle. Se notaba que eran de la alta sociedad.

En unos minutos entro a la sala Rosemary, acompañada de Sandy, ambas muy arregladas y pulcramente maquilladas. La mujer saludo a sus visitantes y presento a su hija.

-Ella es mi hija Sandy Stevens, hija te presento a Harriet Jhonson, Amy Clarkson y Amelia Jones- las presentó.

- un placer conocerlas- dijo con una sonrisa obviamente falsa a lo que señoras respondieron también al saludo pensando en lo encantadora que era la joven. Conversaron un momento y luego entro una sirvienta con los bocadillos, dejándolos en la mesa de café. Los bocadillos eran unos pequeños sándwiches de estilo ingles.

-Y dinos Rosemary ¿Dónde estudia tu hija?- preguntó una rubia platinada.

- Ella estudia en la USS una de las mejores high school de todo New York,- respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad y orgullo. – mi hijastra también estudia ahí, sin embargo ella tuvo asuntos que atender y no puede acompañarnos.

- si he escuchado muy buenas referencias de ese colegio, mi ahijado estudia ahí- respondió una pelirroja de ojos grises para después morder el emparedado atenta a la conversación.

- solo el mejor alumnado estudia ahí- respondió.

- pues al parecer no todo, me entere que tu hijastra armo otro de sus escándalos- dijo la rubia platinada también comiendo.

- si, un pequeño desliz que no volver…- respondió frunciendo el entrecejo pero fue interrumpida por el grito de la ultima mujer, que hasta ahora no había hablado.

- ¿Qué pasa Amy?- preguntaron a la pelinegra que había gritado.

Su mirada mostraba horror, tanto que casi no podía hablar, solo señalaba los sándwiches.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- cuestiono la pelirroja mirando la bandeja.

- l…lom…lombric..es- respondió asustada

Fue cuando las mujeres miraron los emparedados y notaron que estaban rellenos de lombrices reales. Sandy fue la primera en reaccionar soltando lo que comía y gritando horrorizada. Las otras 4 mujeres no tardaron mucho en seguir su ejemplo.

-¿¡Que es esto! ¡Chelsea! ¡Chelsea!- comenzó a gritar como loca Rosemary.

De pronto de el pastel comenzaron a salir cucarachas por lo que las 3 invitadas corrieron despavoridas hacia la puerta. Sin embargo al abrirla fueron bañadas con una cubeta de agua. Todas salieron corriendo hacia el recibidor, incluyendo a las anfitrionas.

-¡Rosemary explícanos que significa todo esto!- exclamo una de las mojadas mujeres

- ¡Este es el peor recibimiento que me han dado!- grito muy molesta la rubia.

-yo…yo… No se que es lo que sucedió- entonces lo comprendió todo. Su mirada se elevo hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos jades que la veían con burla.

-¡para que no andes de metida!- exclamo Sakura para 1 segundo después vaciar balde de pintura verde oscuro desde el segundo piso, dejando a su madrastra y a Sandy completamente llena de pintura.

Las 3 invitadas miraban sorprendidas e indignadas, mientras la pelirosa reía a carcajadas. La amiga de la pelirosa también estaba muriéndose de la risa desde la cocina. En lo que respecta a las otras 2, seguían sin reaccionar, Rosemary estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a un hombre pelirrojo, alto y robusto, sus grandes ojos jades demostraron su sorpresa ante la escena que tenía enfrente.

Sakura dejo de reír al percatarse que alguien había entrado. Sus ojos se abrieron desmedidamente al reconocer a la persona que había ingresado.

-padre…-susurró aún con sorpresa

-oooooooo-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se oyó una voz severa.

Mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía salida. Fue cuando Rosemary para mi mala suerte reaccionó.

-¡Kenta mi amor que bueno que llegas ! ¡mira lo que ha hecho tu hija es un demonio! – exclamó derramando lagrimas, que yo sabía eran completamente falsas, segundos antes estaba segura que iba a subir a tirarme por las escaleras.

- ¡Mi madre tiene razón padre! - dijo la también llena de pintura Sandy- ¡no solo nos baño de pintura, sino que mojo a nuestras 3 queridas invitadas y además estropeó la comida!- trataba de contener la ira en su voz.

Sentí como mi padre ponía su mirada llena de enojo en mí, la tensión duro unos momentos hasta que mi padre hablo de nuevo.

-Te quiero en mi despacho ahora- me habló de una manera muy fría. Yo solo lo mire y después camine hacía el despacho, no pude evitar mirar burlonamente a las 2 mujeres bañadas en pintura verde y decirles- ahora lucen como lo que son… un par de víboras.

Mi padre solo me miró feo y me ordeno con la mirada que me fuera, a lo que yo hice caso mientras el se quedaba para disculparse con las tres finísimas damas a las que bañe con agua.

Me senté frente al imponente escritorio de mi padre. Minutos después ya lo tenía sentado frente a mi mirándome severamente.

-¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- me dijo muy serio.

- acabo de enseñarle a tu mujer a no meterse donde no la llaman- le respondí cortante.

- Sakura ya no se que hacer contigo, estas completamente cambiada – me contestó con clara frustración.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que he cambiado? Tu no me conoces- le dije comenzando a molestarme.

- te conozco lo necesario y no estoy dispuesto a seguir soportando tus rebeldías- se notaba que estaba mas que enojado por lo sucedido. – no pienso ser la comidilla de la gente por tus escándalos

- ¿¡y que piensas hacer! ¿¡Mandarme a un reformatorio! ¿¡Correrme de la casa! ¡Anda hazlo será mucho mejor que vivir con ese par de víboras a las que llamas familia!- Grite ya fuera de mis cabales a lo que mi padre se levanto y azoto sus manos en el escritorio.

-¡No me levantes la voz! ¡Había pensado mucho en esta decisión, pero con esto ya no me queda ninguna duda! ¡En 2 días te vas a un internado en Japón!- gritó furioso

-¿¡que me estas diciendo!- ¿había escuchado bien? ¡eso era completamente imposible

- lo que escuchaste, estoy harto de tus estupideces- exclamó él.

-¡no puedes obligarme a ir!- grité desesperada.

- claro que puedo ¡iras a ese internado y es mi ultima palabra!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que yo saliera azotando la puerta de su despacho, viendo las miradas burlonas de las 2 culebras cuando salí. No me podía estar pasando, ¡mi mundo se estaba acabando! No solo me mandaría a un asqueroso internado, sino que aparte este estaba en otro continente, totalmente alejado de la gente que quiero. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y corrí hacia mi habitación.

-oooooooo-

La pelirosa llevaba ya media hora llorando en su habitación con la compañía de su amiga Sarah.

-¿pero estas segura que hablaba enserio? Tal vez solo estaba muy molesto en ese momento y en un rato se le pase- dijo la pelirroja, bastante afectada por la noticia.

- No, no se le pasara jamás lo había visto decirme algo con tanta seguridad- respondió limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de calmar su respiración.

La pelirroja la miraba con tristeza. – Llamemos a Charlie, algo se le va a ocurrir para sacarte de este problema- dijo con seguridad.

-tienes razón- contestó acompañado de un suspiro frustrado.

Media hora después el castaño ya estaba sentado junto a ellas en la habitación.

-Así que quiere mandarte a un internado- dijo asimilando la noticia- finalmente colmaste su paciencia Sakura - continuó para luego recibir un almohadazo por parte de Sarah.

- ¡No te llamamos para que recalques lo obvio!, te trajimos para que nos des una solución- exclamó Sarah poniendo su lado agresivo.

- ya entendí no me agredas mujer- respondió quitando la almohada de su cabeza.- me temo que no hay solución, tienes que ir a Japón…

- no eres de gran ayuda Charlie- le recriminó la ojijade

- déjame terminar, es muy simple lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres quedarte en ese internado, solo haz que te expulsen y tendrán que dejarte volver aquí, la otra opción es mas fácil y es que esperes hasta los 18 para volver- Terminó sonriente.

- ¡Charlie eres un genio!- gritaron ambas chicas

- ¿volverás hasta que tengas 18 años?- pregunto Charlie con aires inocentes fingidos.

- no imbécil, hare que me expulsen y me librare de ese internado- le respondió radiante y con mirada emocionada.

- bueno Sarah que te parece si hoy salimos y le damos la despedida a Sakura- dijo el castaño con emoción.

- seguramente el padre de Sakura la va a tener vigilada, lo mejor es que hoy no vayamos- se dirigió al chico.

- cierto mejor no vayamos- añadió Sakura. Los tres se lanzaron miradas complices unos momentos para luego exclamar

- ¡VAMONOS!

-oooooooo-

Nada salió mal en la salida que hicimos un día antes de mi partida. De hecho nadie lo notó, mi padre estaba demasiado molesto para hablarme esa noche y Rosemary demasiado feliz al igual que Sandy. Al volver a casa me despedí de mis amigos entre lagrimas, prometimos seguir en contacto y mantenerlos informados de cómo me iba.

Al siguiente día Kenta no aflojo, tal como lo supuse la decisión ya estaba tomada. Me mando llamar a su despacho para darme los detalles del viaje.

Resulta que mi amadísimo padre me inscribió en el internado de mas prestigio de todo Japón, este se encontraba en Tokio. Era el tipo de lugar donde la gente rica manda a sus hijos para que convivan con gente de su clase o como en mi caso, para dejar de avergonzar a la familia. Estaba destinada a estar con el tipo de personas que odiaba, primero las culebras y ahora debo convivir con "niños de papi". Aunque mi familia tenga mucho dinero, nunca me ha gustado depender de otros, tampoco usar mi apellido para abusar de otros.

En lo que respecta al idioma no había ningún problema, en realidad Tokio es mi país natal, viví ahí hasta poco después de la muerte de mi madre cuando tenía 8 años. Así que sabía hablar japonés. Casi no recuerdo como era vivir en Tokio, solo se que el tiempo que estuve allá fue el momento de mi vida en el que estuve plenamente feliz. Sin embargo la cosa ahora era distinta, esta vez estaba sola, no tenía a mis antiguos amigos, tampoco tenía el apoyo de mi padre y por sobre todo mamá ya no estaba conmigo. Y aunque mi plan era salir de ahí pronto, sabía que esto tendría que llevar tiempo. Al menos ya no tendría que aguantar a Rosemary y Sandy por un tiempo, era lo único que agradecía de este viaje.

El sonido del motor del avión me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ya estábamos a punto de despegar. Solo fue cosa de unos minutos para sentir como nos elevábamos del suelo.

-Adiós New York- dije mirando por la ventanilla del avión viendo como poco a poco la ciudad desaparecía junto con la vida que hasta ahora conocía.

-oooooooo-

_Bien gente bonita, aquí termina el primer capitulo de lo que llamo "EL PRIMER FIC QUE NO ME HA DADO FLOJERA EMPEZAR Y CONTINUAR" además de eso es mi primer fic con esta pareja que tanto me ha obsesionado. Bueno esto es apenas el inicio y estamos con las introducciones, y aunque a veces sean medio enfadosas, son necesarias. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, eso me impulsa a vencer mi flojera y escribir, que me encanta. Disculpen si tiene muchas fallas ortográficas y es que yo y la ortografía nunca nos llevamos bien. Por cierto gracias a la enana de brenda que me dio la idea de la venganza de sakura ^^_

_Bien nos seguimos leyendo cuídense _


	3. Llegando y el patán imbecil

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Se que me tarde mucho pero debía terminar todos los libros de Harry Potter antes de la premiere :3 además la guitarra me lo complica. _

_bien aclaraciones: _

_-esta escrito en distintos POV´s _

_- pensamientos en pov normal (Así) _

_Y creo que ya a LEER… _

_-oooooooo-_

_-Aeropuerto de Tokio 11:00am -_

El vuelo acababa de aterrizar y me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del abarrotado aeropuerto en busca de mi equipaje. Cuando por fin localicé mis 3 valijas las tome y me dirigí a la sala de espera donde, por supuesto, me esperaba una persona que me llevaría al internado.

Era obvio, tratándose de un castigo no me daría la oportunidad de zafarme. Solo me quede ahí parada esperando y pronto una mujer de cabello negro y corto se acerco a mi.

-¡Tu debes ser Sakura!- exclamó entusiasta la mujer a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza.- Mi nombre es Shizune, soy la asistente de la directora del "Hi no Kuni Institute" y seré la encargada de llevarte al colegio, déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje- asentí de nuevo y le di 2 de mis valijas.

Nos encaminamos afuera del aeropuerto, donde nos esperaba un elegante coche negro con el logotipo del colegio. Subimos al auto y el resto del camino se la paso preguntándome como había estado mi vuelo, a lo que le conteste cordialmente aunque un poco cortante, después de todo no estaba precisamente feliz de haber venido.

-oooooooo-

Después de aproximadamente media hora de camino pude apreciar a través de la ventana una gran estructura que se mostraba ante mi. Era realmente grande y con extensos jardines y una bella fuente en la entrada.

Paramos exactamente frente a la desierta entrada y bajamos del auto. Era improbable ver alumnos cuando todavía faltaban 4 días para que diera inicio el curso.

-Ven Sakura-chan te mostrare tu dormitorio- dijo Shizune. Entramos a las instalaciones y recorrimos varios pasillos ¡por dios ese lugar era tan enorme por dentro como por fuera! Me sentía en un laberinto con tantos pasillos. Solo una vez había visto una escuela mas grande que esta ¡y me refiero a Hogwarts!, bueno si exagere pero enserio era grande.

Los dormitorios como era lógico estaban divididos por genero, el pasillo de la derecha conducía al de las mujeres y el izquierdo al de los hombres. Nos internamos por el pasillo derecho y pasamos varias puertas. Cabe recalcar que el pasillo también era muy elegante, por lo que imagine mi nueva habitación también los sería.

La mujer se detuvo en una de las puertas que tenía grabado mi nombre en una placa dorada y entró. Arriba de mi nombre estaba el de otra persona "Ino Yamanaka".

_(¡Aparte de todo tengo que compartir cuarto!) _rodé los ojos e ingrese a la habitación restándole importancia.

Tal y como había imaginado la habitación era ostentosa, había dos camas individuales, una de cada lado de la amplia habitación con finos edredones y mesas de noche, también había dos escritorios de madera y un amplio ventanal con bellas cortinas. Había dos puertas, supuse que una era el baño y la otra un vestidor.

-Bien Sakura-chan esta será tu habitación por el tiempo que estés aquí, tu compañera probablemente tarde unos días en llegar, esa de ahí es tu cama- dijo señalándome la que estaba al lado izquierdo del cuarto.- Deje un mapa del colegio en tu escritorio, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo estaré en la dirección.

-casi lo olvido… si te da hambre puedes bajar a la cafetería, la cocinera te preparara algo- terminó y luego se fue.

Pase mi mirada por toda la habitación. Pude notar que a pesar de que mi compañera no estuviera ya había varias decoraciones en su parte del cuarto por lo que imagine estuvo en el anterior curso.

Dejé de mirar las calcomanías con estrellas y comencé a acomodar mi equipaje en su lugar. Cuando acabé decidí salir a recorrer mi nueva prisión, así que tome el mapa y me puse a merodear por los pasillos.

Ya había ido a la cafetería, la biblioteca, los jardines y ahora estaba en una explanada donde había un tablero de anuncios y un estante repleto de trofeos. Me acerque a la vitrina y allí había una fotografía de el equipo de Basquetbol.

Me llamo la atención un joven del centro, aparentemente era el capitán, un joven de cabello y ojos negro azabache. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro llena de superioridad y arrogancia. Fruncí el entrecejo seguramente sería otro adolescente mimado en exceso. A su lado estaba un rubio de ojos azul cielo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Suspiré y seguí mi camino

-oooooooo-

En una lujosa sala con sillones de cuero y una gran pantalla se encontraba un pelinegro sentado mirando la pantalla; Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del dueño de la Corporación Uchiha, con 17 años y acaba de terminar su primer año de instituto, tiene un hermano un año mas grande, es estudiante del "HK Institute", además del capitán del equipo de baloncesto "Los Halcones". De carácter frío y arrogante, incluso caprichudo.

a su lado tirado en un puf estaba un joven rubio de ojos azules que jugaba a un videojuego de autos junto a su amigo. Naruto Namikaze, también de 17, hijo de los dueños de la cadena de hoteles Namikaze y mejor amigo de Uchiha Sasuke. Estudiante del HK y perteneciente a los halcones. Su carácter es alegre, entusiasta y es escandaloso.

-nee teme- dijo de pronto el rubio. -¿Qué quieres dobe?- respondió fríamente el azabache.

-¿aun sigues con la loca pelirroja?- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

- ¿hablas de karin? Si- contestó cortante y también sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

- no entiendo porque no la dejas, se pega como lapa, además nunca habías durado mas de 1 mes con una chica- le dice levantando una ceja.

- la empresa de su familia quiere hacer un trato con la Corporación Uchiha, mi padre me mata si no llegase a pasar, además es buena espantando admiradoras- responde arrogante [demasiado para mi gusto .]

- nunca cambias teme- dijo negando con la cabeza con aires de resignación.

Jugaron otro rato hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar.

- ¿todavía no sabes cuando será el torneo?- pregunto mirando de reojo a su compañero.

- hmp, según se es hasta mitad del año escolar- contestó poniéndole pausa al juego.

- ahora que fuiste nombrado capitán del equipo supongo que nos vas a matar entrenando- dijo el rubio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- hmp- fue su respuesta acompañada con una sonrisa de lado.

- sabes siempre e odiado tu jodido monosílabo- soltó frunciendo el ceño y el pelinegro solo lo miro feo.

-oooooooo-

-¡por dios que aburrimiento!- exclamó la pelirosa para si misma tirada en su nueva cama. Ya llevaba 4 días enteros ahí y casi todos los alumnos ya habían llegado. Su compañera de cuarto había llegado ese día, río al recordar la reacción que había tenido al verla ahí hacía apenas unas horas.

_-Flash Back-_

_Había salido un rato a pasearme por las instalaciones pues no soportaba el encierro. Cuando volví a la habitación y abrí la puerta me tope con la mirada celeste de mi compañera de cuarto. Era de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, vestía ropa de marca y además traía joyas caras. Su rostro estaba extremadamente maquillado. Con tan solo verla me di cuenta que sería una mocosa mimada. _

_-¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi habitación?- casi me escupió, me escudriño con la mirada repasando mi ropa y aspecto. Ese día llevaba unos jeans oscuros, unos converse negros con blanco y una blusa de tirantes blanca que iba debajo de otra blusa de mangas largas que comenzaban bajo los hombros gris y un poco ajustada (1) _

_Llevaba los ojos delineados con negro lo cual resaltaba mis ojos verde jade ,un poco de rubor y un brillo labial. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto y estaba cortado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía 2 flequillos a ambos lados de mi frente. Además llevaba un collar de plata con un circulo hueco. _

_La mire alzando una ceja ¿acaso la muy estúpida no sabía que tendría que compartir cuarto? Definitivamente esto no terminaría muy bien. _

_-¿¡no me escuchas te acabo de preguntar algo!- alzó su chillona y molesta voz. La pondría en su lugar, a mi nadie me hablaba así. _

_- discúlpame- dije poniendo una cara de preocupación – buscaba mi habitación, no tengo idea de como e llegado al cuarto de servicio- terminé con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tardó unos segundos en que sus pocas neuronas se pusieran a trabajar y procesar lo que había dicho, cuando de pronto estalló. _

_- ¿¡Como te atreves a decir que parezco del servicio maldita pobretona! ¡Sal de mi cuarto AHORA!- grito como loca desquiciada a lo que amplié mi sonrisa haciéndola burlona. _

_- Lo siento creo que eso no será posible- respondí sin borrar mi sonrisa.- resulta, imitación de barbie, que este también es mi cuarto- dije señalando la placa dorada en la puerta. _

_- ¿¡Que! ¡Yo no pienso compartir habitación contigo ni muerta!- empezó con su berrinche la rubia _

_- pues siento decirte cerda que no estas para elegir, así que lo aceptas o te vas- dije despreocupadamente llendo hacia mi cama. _

_-¡No sabes con quien estas hablando frentona! ¡Yo soy Yamanaka Ino y puedo hacer aquí de tu vida un infierno!- volvió a exclamar acercándose a mi. _

_- y a mi me importa un comino quien seas y tu apellido-volví a decir despreocupada para luego mirarla- y deberías ser tu la que sepa que ,si te metes conmigo, te metes con el mismo diablo- terminé poniendo una mirada asesina. _

_La rubia retrocedió sin poder evitarlo y salió del cuarto, en tanto yo me recosté y escuche música de mi celular. _

_-Fin del Flash Back- _

Ni siquiera había empezado el año y ella ya tenía problemas con nada menos que su compañera de habitación. Decidió que era hora de salir de esas 4 paredes, no creía que la rubia regresara en un buen tiempo.

Tomo su celular y se puso los audífonos para después salir y avanzar por los corredores. Algunos alumnos la miraban ya que nunca la habían visto en el colegio.

Se dirigía a la planta baja caminando por el corredor mirando por las ventanas y tarareando la letra de una canción que estaba escuchando, por esta razón no se percato de unos pasos que se acercaban.

De pronto choco de frente con otra persona dando su cabeza en su pecho. Fue tan fuerte que ambos casi perdían el equilibrio. Levantó la vista topándose con unos profundos ojos negros. Ambos duraron varios segundos mirándose a los ojos fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento a pesar de lo cerca que estaban.

De pronto el ruido de los pasos de otra persona los hizo reaccionar y se separaron a la vez que desviaban sus miradas.

-oooooooo-

Iba caminando por el pasillo escuchando la canción _Broken de Seether y Amy Lee _tarareándola mientras mi vista se perdía en los jardines del internado.

De pronto sentí como mi cabeza choco contra algo duro y me tambalee un poco, pero al final logre recobrar el equilibrio sujetándome de un fuerte brazo. Decidí levantar mi mirada para saber contra quien había chocado.

Cuando eleve la mirada me encontré con unos ojos azabaches muy profundos fijos en los míos. Era como ver un pozo sin fondo. Me quede ahí por no se cuantos segundos, simplemente no podía apartar mi mirada de esos ojos, ni siquiera captaba la cercanía que había entre nuestros cuerpos .

De pronto se escucharon los pasos de otra persona, lo cual me hizo espabilar y desviar la mirada hacía un rubio que estaba detrás de la persona frente a mi.

Me sentí idiota e iba a disculparme pero el habló antes que yo, lo que dijo me molesto bastante por lo cual le respondí olvidándome de la recién escena.

-oooooooo-

Me encontraba caminando junto al dobe de Naruto, nos dirigíamos a acomodar nuestras cosas en la habitación de siempre. Asistimos a este colegio desde que estábamos en secundaria. Naruto se quedo entretenido con algo que había en el tablero de anuncios así que decidí adelantarme.

Camine por varios pasillos distraído mirando a través de los ventanales , sin embargo un pasillo antes de llegar a donde se dividían los dormitorios choque de frente con alguien. Como iba distraído el impacto fue fuerte, la otra persona hubiera caído de espaldas de no ser porque se sujeto de mi brazo.

Baje mi mirada para encontrarme con ¿rosa? Ese era el color de cabello de la joven frente a mi. La chica levanto por fin la vista mirándome con unos ojos jade. No se porque me quede prendado a sus ojos por lo que no lograba apartar la vista, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

En eso escuche los pasos de mi amigo tras de mi. Entonces recordé que era Uchiha Sasuke y que nadie debía atravesarse en mi camino, aunque fuera una mujer.

-fíjate por donde caminas- le dije frío tomando de nuevo mi papel. Esperaba que la chica se pusiera nerviosa y se disculpara, sin embargo paso todo lo contrario frunció el cejo y me miró con molestia.

-oooooooo-

-¿Qué ocurre teme?- apareció de pronto Naruto mirando extrañado la escena. Sin embargo no le tomaron atención.

-¡El que debería fijarse por donde camina eres tú imbécil!- le respondió Sakura con notoria molestia, pero sonando también con superioridad.

-¿¡que acabas de decir!- exclamó ahora también entre molesto y sorprendido Sasuke.

- a parte de ciego, sordo- respondió la pelirosa acida y mirándolo feo.- para empezar tu fuiste que choco de frente conmigo- cruzó los brazos.

- Cuando yo caminó los demás deben apartarse rosita- le dijo el pelinegro haciéndolo sonar como lo mas obvio y haciendo que un tic se apoderara de la ceja izquierda de la chica ante como la llamo.

- Pues, patán que te quede claro que no pienso moverme ni un solo centímetro para darte el paso- dijo Sakura sonriendo burlona.

-pues siento decirte que no es una pregunta- respondió mirándola intimidante y con una sonrisa de arrogancia pura , lo cual no funcionó con la ojijade.

- pregunta o no, sigues siendo un imbécil- le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada sin borrar su sonrisa, viendo como el si borraba la suya.

-¡No sabes con quien estas hablando!- exclamó ya pasando a la furia, lo cual ya era extraño ya que el no era fácil de sacar de sus casillas.

- curioso es la segunda vez en el día que un niño de papi me dice lo mismo- le contestó borrando su sonrisa y acercándose unos pasos hasta quedando a 2 pasos de distancia.- Y tienes razón, no se ni me interesa por eso te responderé lo mismo que le respondí a la hueca de mi compañera… me importa un comino quien seas y tu apellido- dicho esto lo paso de largo dejando al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca y en una clase de shock mientras el rubio estaba con los ojos como platos al ver que una chica tratara así a su amigo.

-oooooooo-

No lo podía creer, en la vida una mujer le había siquiera levantado la voz, pero esa chica de ojos jade no solo le había alzado la voz sino que hasta se había tomado la molestia de insultarlo. Estaba que explotaba de rabia, no podía aceptar que ninguna persona le hablara de esa manera y menos que esta fuera una mujer.

Las burlas que había recibido de su amigo rubio tampoco lo ayudaron a calmarse, solo a enfurecerse mas.

-_Flash Back- _

_Me quede inmóvil por unos instantes y cuando por fin reaccione mi amigo idiota rompió en carcajadas y lo fulmine con la mirad. Cuando por fin se calmo habló. _

_-¡teme esto es increíble, es la primera chica que te trata como la basura de su zapato!- dijo el rubio volviendo a romper en carcajadas recibiendo otra fulmínate mirada del azabache. _

_-Cállate usuratonkachi- responde molesto Sasuke _

-¡_No lo puedo creer , cuando los demás se enteren!- exclamó riendo. El Uchiha lo siguió fulminando con los ojos y ambos se dirigieron a su destino. _

_-Fin de Flash Back- _

Esto no se iba a quedar así, esa pelirosa iba a aprender que quien se mete con un Uchiha se mete con fuego e iba a salir muy quemada…

-oooooooo-

La despertó el molesto sonido del despertador, le quedaba 1 hora y media antes de que empiezen las clases. Aún no olvidaba su pequeña pelea del día de ayer con el pelinegro.

Su compañera seguía dormida así que aprovecho y se dio un baño de 15 minutos. Cuando salió esta seguía dormida con su antifaz peludo puesto, no sabía como soportaba dormir con eso en la cara.

Se puso el uniforme, consistía en una falta tableada negra, esta llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba una fina blusa blanca de manga larga con botones pegada al cuerpo y que usaba sin fajarse, con una especie de moño suelto rojo en el cuello de la blusa, claro que ella lo usaba mucho mas suelto de lo que debería. El uniforme requería de unas calcetas blancas hasta antes de la rodilla, sin embargo ella usaba unas negras que llegaban un centímetro arriba de la rodilla. No le gustaron los zapatos que le habían escogido, para colmo eran cafés, así que se puso las converse negras. Ensima llevaba un saco de una tela muy costosa color negro y con líneas blancas en el cuello, además tenía un corte cruzado y se abrochaba en diagonal _(2)_ ,esa era la parte que mas le agradaba de ese uniforme a Sakura.

Le divertía su nuevo uniforme, al principio creyó que iba a odiar usar uniforme ya que en las high schools de New York era raro que usaran uniforme, sin embargo era divertido usar esa ropa sin sentirse una cosplayer. Se dejo el pelo suelto y delineo sus ojos, también aplico brillo en los labios y un poco de rímel. No demasiado ya que era día escolar.

Cuando salió del vestidor notó que Ino iba saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla y que al verla la viboreo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Dónde compraste esos zapatos en una venta de segunda?- peguntó mordaz la rubia viendo sus converse. La pelirosa la miro aburrida y sin mas respondió.

- de donde no dejan entrar cerdas - dicho esto salió del cuarto tomando su mochila y dejando a la rubia sola fulminando la puerta por donde recién había salido.

Se dirigió a dirección, la cual podía localizar gracias a sus recientes días de ocio en los que pudo recorrer la escuela , le habían dicho que antes de que iniciaran las clases tenía que reunirse con la directora, así que continuó su camino.

Al llegar escucho como dentro de la oficina de la directora se oían gritos de una mujer y de pronto algo quebrarse. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir a un rubio de ojos azules

-¡vamos vieja no tenias porque aventarme con el jarrón!- decía entre una mezcla de diversión y pánico el chico.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME VIEJA MOCOSO INSOLENTE!- gritaba histérica la mujer mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta. Luego se percató de la persona que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Hey pero si eres la chica que insulto a Sasuke!-teme-exclamó el rubio reconociéndola.

-hn eres el chico que estaba con el patán imbécil- dice pensativa la ojijade también reconociéndolo. El chico soltó una ligera carcajada ante como llamaron a su amigo.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del patán imbécil - dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por alguna razón a Sakura se le hizo tierno y le cayó bien así que también se presentó.

- Sakura Haruno, nueva estudiante- respondió regalándole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, lo cual era raro en ella pues apenas lo conocía.

- un gusto, bueno nos vemos Sakura-chan- dicho esto el rubio se fue. Por alguna razón tampoco le molesto que la llamara por su nombre.

Miro la puerta que tenía enfrente y recibió un "adelante" proveniente de adentro. Así que sin hacerse del rogar entro con despreocupación. Sentaba tras un gran escritorio estaba una mujer rubia de ojos color miel y una gran delantera que la miraba con seriedad.

- Bien que bueno que llegaste a tiempo, soy Senju Tsunade la directora de este internado , supongo que tu debes ser la hija de Kenta ¿no es así?- dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente y con curiosidad.

- hasta donde recuerdo él puso el esperma así que…- dice quitada de la pena la ojijade.

-¡ten mas cuidado las palabras que uses frente a mi mocosa!- exclamó Tsunade molesta ante el vocabulario de la joven frente a ella.

- yo solo dije- no continuó ya que la rubia la miro con advertencia, así que solo asintió rodando los ojos internamente.

- Eres tal y como te describió tu padre- dijo analizándola y la pelirosa frunció el ceño – dijo que me darías muchos problemas

- je, mejor prepárese para continuos dolores de cabeza, no suelo ser muy paciente con la gente- responde con burla la chica.

- que coincidencia Haruno yo tampoco gozo de mucha paciencia, así que mejor compórtate o atente a las consecuencias- dice mirándola retadoramente y la pelirosa le respondió con una mirada igual.

- tendré en cuenta su advertencia Tsunade-sama- dice con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- bien solo quería darte la bienvenida personalmente, Shizune te entregara tu horario y te llevara a tu primera clase- la chica asintió y salió de la oficina.

- Esa Haruno, es idéntica a su madre- dice melancólica Tsunade para después dar un largo suspiro.

-oooooooo-

La pelirosa avanzo unos pasos atrás de Shizune por los pasillos. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos en un aula y ella se despidió de la chica.

Sakura toco la puerta y la voz del profesor se escucho con un "pase". Seguido la pelirosa abrió la puerta topándose con todas las miradas fijas en ella, sin embargo ella siguió con su expresión neutra.

-Soy la nueva- le dijo al profesor que tenía un extraño cabello plata y una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Este la volteo a ver.

- si, me comentaron que tendríamos una nueva alumna, Haruno ¿no?- pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza.- bien porque no pasas a presentarte

La chica puso cara de fastidio, pero accedió a cerrar la puerta e ir al frente. Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y finalmente habló.

-Bien, me llamo Haruno Sakura tengo 17 años, soy de New York y eso es todo lo que deben saber- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la sien al ver lo "explicita" que había sido su compañera.

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan cuéntanos mas sobre ti!- dice el rubio ya conocido para ella. Muchos se extrañaron ante la confianza con la que le hablo, sobretodo un pelinegro que no apartaba sus ojos de la pelirosa.

La chica miró a Naruto pro un segundo para después voltear a ver a su sensei indicándole que podía hacer sus preguntas.

-¿bien alguien tiene alguna pregunta acerca de su compañera?- preguntó el sensei.

Muchos levantaron la mano, la pelirosa solo los miro algo fastidiada de que fueran tantos.

-si eres de Estados Unidos ¿Por qué tienes apellido y nombre japonés?- pregunto una chica de ojos y cabello cafés.

- porque nací aquí en Tokio pero me fui a los 8 años- respondió algo seca

- ¿tu cabello tiene tinte?- pregunto una pelirroja bronceada. Sakura rodo los ojos, la pregunta del millón.

- es natural- contestó mas seca que antes.

- ¡sakura-chan! Y ¿Por qué estas viniendo a un internado tan lejos de donde vives? –ahora le toco a Naruto preguntar. La chica iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

- Eso es obvio , aquí asiste la elite de la sociedad, lo lógico es que quiera relacionarse con gente de alto nivel- habló una pelirroja de lentes cuadrados y diamantes atrayendo la atención hacía ella.

- Pues, lamento decepcionarte pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí- respondió la ojijade mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que según había oído entre los murmullos de la clase se llamaba Karin. Con esto atrajo de nuevo todas las miradas. – Yo no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad , ni porque me guste esta escuela- dijo indiferentemente.

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que por una travesura te castigaron mandándote al internado mas prestigioso de todo Japón?- exclamó la de lentes.

- Pues si por travesura te refieres a tener 2 fotografías ebria a las 3 de la mañana en las portada de newsdays y dailynews pues si me castigaron por una travesura y me mandaron a esta cárcel- terminó sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Todos la miraron con un grado de sopresa y el profesor la miraba encarando una ceja, su nueva alumna enserio iba a ser muy divertida.

-Bien Haruno ya puedes tomar asiento, déjame ver, colócate en el que esta junto a Uchiha- dice señalando a un pelinegro que estaba en el centro del salón. Ella al verlo frunció el ceño y lo miro retadoramente a lo que el le respondió la mirada de la misma forma.

Definitivamente esto se iba a poner interesante…

-oooooooo-

_Notas: (le quitan los espacios) _

_1._ __h t t p : / / I m g . a /photo/32 2 7 57671/off_ shoulder_blouse . jpg _

_2.- h t t p : / / . / yodonablogs / imágenes / 2006/10/16/1160986447_0 . jpg_

_Bien aquí acaba el segundo capitulo que termine en la madrugada, no se porque esa es la hora en la que me inspiro… a por cierto para los que no sepan "Hi no Kuni" significa país del fuego, no me convenció mucho el nombre pero no quería poner los mismos nombres de siempre. _

_Gracias por los reviews y los que pusieron el fic en favoritos seguiré escribiendo lo mejor que pueda ^^_

_Nos seguimos leyendo… bai cuídense ;) _

_A si! no olvides dejar aquí tu comentario o si tienes alguna recomendación _

I

I

I

V


End file.
